


[Podfic] I want to break free

by Djapchan



Series: [Podfic] Prompt fills - Discord: O Lord Heal This Server [17]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Crack, Discord: O Lord Heal This Server, Humor, Multi, OLHTS made me do it, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:28:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27223507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djapchan/pseuds/Djapchan
Summary: Eturni's summary:Prompt for this week is Housework. The husbands get ready to clean their new home the human way and get slightly mixed up as to what appropriate clothing is for such a foreign task.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: [Podfic] Prompt fills - Discord: O Lord Heal This Server [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906708
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2
Collections: Good Omens Podfics





	[Podfic] I want to break free

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [It's the Jeffrey Archers, I'm afraid](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23949340) by [Eturni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eturni/pseuds/Eturni), [Eturnis cursed works (Eturni)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eturni/pseuds/Eturnis%20cursed%20works). 



**Listen** to the podfic on [anchor](https://anchor.fm/djap/episodes/Podfic-I-want-to-break-free-by-Eturni-elknbm)  
**Download** the podfic via [mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/jodahi6htq0gj15/GO_I_want_to_break_free.mp3/fileL)

 **Music:**  
[The Poplar Grove](https://freemusicarchive.org/music/Blue_Dot_Sessions/20190309173200900/The_Poplar_Grove) by Blue Dot Sessions  
From the Free Music Archive  
[CC BY-NC 4.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc/4.0/)

 **Cover Art Artist DOZERDRAWS** can be found on [tumblr](https://littledozerdraws.tumblr.com/)


End file.
